Happy Birthday
by Rapha Wch
Summary: Aoi x Uruha [the GazettE] Essa fic foi feita e dedicada especialmente para o aniversário do meu amor Yuu chan


Happy Birthday

Ter que dizer que eles NÃO me pertencem ? Essa fic foi feita e será dedicada especialmente para uma data muito importante ( pelo menos para mim ) . O aniversário do Aoi ! Dedico ela inteiramente à ele ( é claro ) e à todos os fãns dele e junto a esta , os meus votos de felicidade e o sucesso da banda à ele , um ótimo guitarrista , e que esteja sempre com aquele sorriso maravilhoso e animador . Creio que ele nunca virá a ver isso , mas mesmo assim , mil felicidades , Aoi kun O/ Ps.1. Sorry , mas ela ficou gigante

- " Uru , o que há com você ? Posso saber por que está me tratando assim ? Não fiz nada para que merecesse este tipo de tratamento ?! " - Disse Aoi do outro lado da linha nervoso , provavelmente muito triste . Mas infelizmente a única resposta que rebecera de Uruha foi um simples " hum " em afirmativa .

Este simplesmente desabara , desligou o telefone e se deixou cair no chão de sua sala , com lágrimas em sua face , deixando os seus cabelos morenos caírem sobre o seu rosto . No silêncio de sua sala , só podia ouvir os soluços de Aoi , que naquela noite de quinta feira , dia 18 , esquecera do mundo , se entregando ao pranto .

Pensamentos e sentimentos confusos vieram à sua cabeça , será que fizera algo que tenha magoado Uru chan ? Ou melhor , à banda ? Pois desde segunda feira vem sendo tratado diferente por Uruha e também pelos outros integrantes da banda , não tinham mais conversa , piadas ou risadas . Mas era apenas com ele , todos estavam normais e apenas tratavam ele diferente . Não consegue se lembrar de ter feito algo que possa ter ofendido ou magoado os amigos ... Pensou e repensou ...

- " Ah ! " - Soltou um grito de desespero quando se viu no meio de tantas dúvidas e para nenhuma delas tinha sequer alguma resposta .

Não sabia o que fez e nem o que fará , se ao menos Uruha estivesse com ele , mas ele é o que mais o evita , o que mais o ignora .

Se levantou do chão com certa dificuldade , e se dirigiu lentamente à sua cozinha , abriu a geladeira e pegou um baldinho de gelo , em seguida foi até o seu bar particular e tirou uma garrafa de vodka .

Se jogou no canto mais escuro de sua sala , encheu o seu copo de gelo e pôs vodka logo em seguida , virou o primeiro copo num único gole , sentindo a bebida descer queimando a sua garganta . E ao mesmo tempo as lágrimas em sua face .

Naquela semana , cada vez que Uruha o ignorava , era como uma facada em seu coração , como se o despedaçasse por dentro , não sabia mais quantas vezes sentira isso nessa semana , estava tudo tão bem entre eles , depois de terem contado a relação deles aos outros integrantes da banda . Mas por que isso agora ?! Por que ?!

Deve ter feito algo muito ruim , pois até mesmo o Kai que sempre fora tão amigo , estava o tratando com frieza .

Naquela noite , perdera a conta de o quanto bebeu , de quantas lágrimas escorreram em seu rosto , adormecera inconcientemente no chão de sua sala .

O/

Acordara com os toques persistentes de seu telefone passou a mão pela cabeceira da cama e atendeu rapidamente o seu telefone sem fio .

- " Hay "

- " Aoi ?! " - Era Yutaka .

- " Oi ? O que quer ? " - Respondeu mal humorado .

- " Aoi , o sensaio ? " - Continuou Yutaka .

- " Ah ! Não irei hoje . Me desculpem . " - Falou baixo .

- " É ? Então ensaiaremos sem você hoje . " - Concluiu Kai , desligando logo em seguida .

Se jogou de volta na sua cama , pera ... cama ? Não se lembrava de ter voltado para a cama ontem . Olhou nos redores de seu quarto , e enfim olhou para si mesmo , estava sem a camisa que vestia ontem . E notou também que ao lado e sua cama , havia uma muda de roupa cuidadosamente dobrada sobre a sua cabeceira .

Deu se de ombros, não sabia o que aconteceu , e logo desistiu de pensar , se deitando novamente na cama . Pensou em seu dia de hoje , mas decidiu apenas que agora irá dormir e depois se decidiria .

Quando acordou novamente era começo da noite de sexta , dia 19 , ficou surpreso com o quanto dormira , apesar da ressaca . Levantou - se da cama e foi direto para o banho , vendo os seus olhos negros , ainda um pouco inchados devido à choradeira de ontem .

Saiu do banho e vestiu a muda de roupa que estava dobrada na cabeceira , que era por coincidência uma das roupas que mais adorava vestir , pois tinha pra ele um sentido especial , se maquiou , arrumou o seu cabelo , e por fim decidiu que iria jantar fora .

Foi à um restaurante que sempre fora com os amigos , era onde a PS Company sempre fazia festas , eventos e confraternizações . Sentou - se numa das mesas que ele e o guitarrista loiro sempre se sentaram , pediu a sua refeição e pôs - se a observar o local .

A iluminação não era forte o que dava tom de suavidade ao local , que sempre estava com um som bem leve .

Se lembrou do dia em que ele e Uruha , após terem a primeira relação , decidiram esclarecer as suas relações aos outros integrantes da banda , os convidaram para este restaurante após o ensaio da tarde . Nunca sorrira tão feliz quanto esse dia .

Foi quando percebeu uma lágrima escorrer em seu rosto . E ouviu o chamado de uma voz conhecida .

- " Aoi ? O que houve ? " - Era Miyavi .

- " Oi ? O que foi ? " - Aoi parecendo sair de um transe respondeu .

- " Aoi , fiquei preocupado , ia zuar com você , mas quando percebi , você estava chorando , hum ... estava não , ainda está . "

- " Ah ! Não é nada não ... " - Repondeu enxugando as lágrimas em seu rosto .

Miyavi olhou o lugar vago que tinha à frente de Aoi e perguntou :

- " Posso me sentar aqui , ou está esperando alguém ? "

- " Pode se sentar , ninguém mais virá mesmo . " - Respondeu desanimado .

- " Credo ! o que houve ? Para o nosso Aoi , que era sempre tão animado , ficar tão triste e desanimado ? " - Miyavi não perdeu a chance de tirar sarro do amigo .

- " Nem me fale mais desse assunto , estou cansado de pensar nisso já . " - Protestou , não levando em conta a gozação do amigo .

- " Brigou com Uru chan ? " - Miyavi perguntou o olhando desconfiado .

- " Quê ?! Como soube ?! " - Retrucou o outro surpreso .

- " Yutaka me contou , na verdade já tinha percebido , mas deixando isso de lado , meus parabéns , pois o Uru chan é realmente muito bonitinho ! " - Respondeu Miyavi dando uma leve piscadinha .

- " Primeiro , não se meta na minha vida , segundo , que negócio é esse de " Uru chan " , não tem toda essa intimidade , e terceiro , tira os olhos do Uru , que ele é MEU ! " - Disse Aoi se mostrando nervoso .

- " Tá ! Tá ! Só tava brincando , não precisa ficar tão nervoso . " - Se desculpou Miyavi .

- " Tá ! Já pediu o que vai comer ? " - Disse Aoi mudando de assunto .

- " Ainda não ! Ih ! Kuso ! " - Respondeu ele batendo uma das mãos em sua testa .

Fez o seu pedido , e enquanto esperavam , Aoi perguntou novamente ao Miyavi :

- " O que o faz estar jantando sozinho , numa sexta , que é dia de balada ? "

- " Uke disse que tinha compromisso e que não podia me acompanhar ... " - Disse ele num tom de " fazer o que ? " .

- " Ih ! Te abandonou ?! " - Disse Aoi tirando sarro do amigo .

Miyavi , deu um sorriso amarelo , respondeu :

- " Claro que não , a nossa relação é aberta , ele não me deve satisfações de onde vai , e o que faz ... "

- " Mas isso não é uma relação segura ... " - Disse Aoi pensativo . Mas este apenas deu de ombros , pois Miyavi não parecia estar disposto em continuar a conversa .

Jantaram em silêncio . E assim que terminaram de jantar . Miyavi o fez uma proposta :

- " E aí Aoi ?! Ja que eu estou sozinho e você também ... "

- " Não ! Não quero nada com você ! Sou apenas do Uru chan ! " - Disse Aoi interrompendo a fala de Miyavi .

- " Não seu bobo ! Eu sei disso muito bem ... Estava querendo convidá - lo para irmos para um bar , já que estamos ambos sozinhos . " - Disse Miyavi , agora conseguindo terminar a frase .

- " Hum ... Bar ? Qual , depende ... " - Disse Aoi pensativo .

- " " Sogo " ... Tá a fim ? Soube que vocês sempre vão ele . Afinal , foi o Yutaka que me apresentou . " - Respondeu o outro .

- " Hum ... Tá ... Até que sou acostumado com lá . Vamos ! " - Concluiu Aoi .

Pagaram a conta , e se dirigiram rapidamente para o " Sogo " , no carro de Miyavi .

O/

Assim que entraram , receberam várias paqueras de várias mulheres , bonitas por sinal . Após eles conseguirem se livrar de todas elas , se sentaram sosseegados ao lado do bar . Cada um com a sua bebida , observaram calmamente o local bem agitado .

Miyavi vendo Aoi cabisbaixo e sem ânimo , pensou numa forma de reanimar o amigo . Afinal , não podia simplesmente deixá - lo nesse estado .

Puxou Aoi pelo pulso , e foram direto para a pista , ele sabia que o guitarrista adorava dançar , mas não gostava de se mostrar quando estava em bares . Aoi o fitou confuso e surpreso , nem deu tempo de perguntar qual é a intenção deste , Miyavi apenas começou a dançar abertamente na pista , fitando Aoi que ainda se encontrava parado à sua frente . Aoi rapidamente entendeu a mensagem , mas não sabia o que fazia , pois mesmo assim ainda não gostava de dançar em bares .

Miyavi vendo o outro que ainda estava hesitando , o puxou para perto e falou bem próximo ao seu ouvido :

- " Vamos Aoi , solte - se , quem sabe dançando você não se recupera disso ... "

Aoi não sabendo o que fazer apenas se deixou levar por Miyavi , que estava com a mão em sua cintura , tentando fazer - lo dançar . Logo Aoi tinha entrado no embalo , tinha se soltado pra a música , pro local . Miyavi o observou feliz , pois conseguira o que queria , vendo Aoi dançar à sua frente . Já sabia que gostava de dançar e que dançava bem , mas não sabia que era tão bem , o viu fazer movimentos sensuais , totalmente embalado pelo som do ambiente .

Não sabiam mais quanto tempo passaram na pista , só voltaram para o bar quando estes simplesmente se cansaram , escolheram um sofá bem próximo do bar e se sentaram , ambos ofegantes . Miyavi fitou Aoi e perguntou :

- " E aí ? O que achou ? "

Aoi dando um sorriso de lado , respondeu :

- " Estou melhor ... "

- " Bebida ? " - Ofereceu Miyavi .

- " Vamos ! " - Aceitou Aoi se levantando do sofá .

Pegaram suas bebidas no bar , e voltaram a si sentar no sofá , conversavam alegres , quando Aoi viu o rosto de Miyavi se aproximar . Encostando levemente a cabeça em seu ombro , Aoi o fitou confuso , mas este apenas o olhou firme nos olhos , como se soubesse exatamente o que acabou de fazer . Aoi estava sem reações , não sabia o que faria , sabia que tinha que recusá - lo , mas apenas se deixou levar , Miyavi pôs uma de suas mão em sua nuca , diminuindo cada vez mais a distância que tinha entre eles .

Foi quando o celular de Aoi tocou . Este como se acordasse para o mundo , se separou rapidamente de Miyavi , e atendeu o celular , sabia muito bem quem era , pois conhecia pelo toque personalizado .

- " Oi ? " - Disse num tom alto , pois o som do local podia ter abafado a sua voz .

- " Aoi ? " - Respondeu Takashima .

- " Diz ... " - Falou Aoi se afastando um pouco mais de Miyavi .

- " Onde está ? Preciso falar com você . " - Uruha parecia sério .

- " Hum ... Estou indo pra aí então , cinco minutos . " - Respondeu Aoi desligando rapidamente .

Fitou Miyavi sem graça .

- " Hum ... Preciso ir , era o Uruha . " - Disse Aoi sem jeito .

Miyavi apenas o olhou , se levantando do sofá disse :

- " Te levo , vamos ! "

- " É , não precisa , vou andando mesmo . " - Repondeu sem graça , não entendendo as atitudes de Miyavi .

- " Eu insisto , e vamos . " - Disse não deixando Aoi escapar , o puxando pelo pulso .

O/

Chegaram na frente do apartamento de Takashima .

- " Obrigado , Miyavi . " - Agradeceu Aoi .

- " Que nada ! Sabe que pode contar comigo hein ?! " - Disse ele piscando .

- " Bye " - Despediu - se de Miyavi acenando com a mão .

Encarava de frente o prédio do apartamento de Uruha , sentira uma pontada no peito , o que será que Uruha queria lhe dizer , estava tão sério . Consultou o relógio e viu que já era mais de meia noite . Subiu no elevador , apertou o andar desejado , e se olhou no espelho . Estava corado , não sabia o por que de ter deixado Miyavi tomar conta da situação . Mas agora já não importa mais . Disse firmemente para si mesmo :

" Aoi , você ama o Uru . "

Ouviu o barulho do elevador abrindo diante de si . Saiu do elevador e se colocou à frente da porta do apartamento de Uruha e apertou a campainha . Esperou . Silêncio . Mas logo ouviu o som da chave , destrancando a porta , nervoso , passou a mão pelo seus cabelos negros , e fitou Uruha que acabara de abrir a porta .

Este o puxou pela cintura para dentro do apartamento , dando lhe um forte e intenso beijo . Aoi sem saber o que se passava , apenas o correspondia feliz . Foi guiado por Uruha até caírem no sofá .

- " Saudades ? " - Sussurrou Uruha em seu ouvido .

- " Hum ... " - Apenas respondeu com um baixo gemido devida à mordida que o loiro dera em seu pescoço .

- " Desculpa ... " - Aoi não entendia mais o que o loiro estava dizendo , pois depois de tanto fazê - lo sofrer na semana , estava agora o pedindo desculpas ?!

O fitou sem palavras , mal podia ver o seu rosto , pois o apartamento estava iluminado apenas com as luzes da rua .

- " É que fui OBRIGADO . " - Disse Uruha ainda bem próximo de seu ouvido . - " E mais uma , sabia que vestiria essas roupas que preparei pra você . " - Continuou , o chupando no pescoço , de Aoi , com vontade .

Aoi lembrando - se da muda de roupa dobrada que vestira hoje de manhã . Falou :

- " Então foi você mesmo que foi lá ontem ... "

- " Por que ? Posso saber quem mais tem a chave ? " - Perguntou Uruha desconfiado .

- " Que nada ! Era só para ter certeza ! " - Respondeu Aoi sem graça .

- " Você fica maravilhoso nessas roupas . " - Disse Uruha passando a mão pelo corpo do moreno . E chupando o seu pescoço . Enquanto este apenas gemia baixo sob os toques contínuos do loiro .

Mas logo foram interrompidos pela luz acendida repentinamente . E ouviram algumas vozes .

- " Kaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !? Seu estraga prazeres ! " - Era Ruki .

- " Pô gente , se vocês querem ver eles se comerem vocês pedem , que falta de respeito ! " - Era Kai .

- " Mas sabia que perdi uma bela aposta com isso ?! " - Ruki retrucou .

Ouviram uma garagalhada gostosa , era Reita . Que ria da infantilidade dos amigos .

- " Pô , Reita ! Foi você que propôs essa aposta indecente ao Ruki , né ?! Mas só podia ! " - Disse Kai fingindo estar nervoso .

Aoi fitou Uruha confuso , e viu o loiro se levantar e dizer inocentemente para Ruki :

- " Desculpa , mas se o Kai não tivesse interrompido teria conseguido ! " - Disse Uruha , agora levantando o Aoi pela cintura , o fazendo sentar ao seu lado no sofá .

- " Posso saber que história essa de aposta ?! " - O moreno finalmente se manifestou ao lado de Uruha .

- " Estavam querendo apostar se o Uruha conseguiria pegar você aí no sofá . " - Disse Kai entregando os amigos .

Ruki , vendo que a coisa ia pegar mal para o seu lado , disse :

- " Acho que nós devemos esquecer essas outras coisas , e fazermos logo o que viemos fazer . Não ? "

Aí que o Aoi se tocou e perguntou :

- " É verdade , bem que eu queria saber o que estão fazendo aqui tão tarde na casa do Uru . "

Viu Kai sair da cozinha , com um bolo na mão . Mas mesmo assim ainda não entendeu .

- " Happy Birthday , Aoi kun ! " - Disse Kai primeiro .

Uruha logo o tomou nos braços e deu lhe um beijo profundo , separou os seus lábios e sussurrou em seu ouvido :

- " Happy Birthday ... "

- " Ah ! Ainda bem que o Kai foi esperto em dizer primeiro , porque depois dessa do Uruha , ele não vai nem querer saber mais dos nossos , mas mesmo assim , Happy Birthday , Aoi kun " - Disse Ruki indignado .

Reita jogou um pacote em seu colo , e falou :

- " Happy Birthday ! Yah ? "

- " Sabia que você mesmo se esqueceria desse dia ! Bobo ! " - Disse Uruha com uma mão no rosto de Aoi .

- " Obrigado , e então é por isso que andaram me ignorando essa semana ?! " - Disse o aniversariante indignado .

- " Viram ?! Eu disse que não era uma boa idéia ?! " - Prostestou Uruha junto de Aoi .

- " Ah é ?! Verdade , já que tivemos quase que espancar você , para que você ignorasse Aoi . Que sacrifício , hein ?! " - Disse Reita animado , tirando sarro de Uruha .

- " Isso ! Fica mesmo tirando sarro da minha cara , que um dia a gente resolve raptar o Ruki , aí você vai ver só que gostoso ! " - Retrucou Uruha , mostrando - lhe a língua .

- " Vamos galera ! Vamos parar de briga , que eu já estou cansado com esse bolo nas mãos já ! " - Disse Kai , que como sempre pára a briga dos dois .

Colocou o bolo na mesa de centro da sala , aguardou todos se sentarem no sofá , e disse ao Uruha :

- " Hum , Uruha , acho que como sempre eu que falo , mas dessa vez , por ser uma situação mais diferente " - Parou por um instante e fitou Aoi - " você fala ! "

- " Tá ! Então , hoje , como todos nós sabemos , é o aniversário do Yuu , que fará 28 aninhos , daremos então , no meu apartamento uma festa em particular , deixarei a casa pra vocês , tah ? Sintam se a vontade ! " - Disse Takashima introduzindo a festa .

Logo , cantaram o famoso " parabéns " , e era a hora de escurtar os desejos do aniversariante ...

- " Hum ... Primeiro , pedi muita saúde e paz para as pessoas que sempre estiveram , que estão ou que estarão ao meu redor ; Segundo , pedi muito sucesso à banda e que nesse ano possamos dar o melhor de nós ; E terceiro , " - olhou lentamente para Uruha e continuou - " não posso dizer né ? Senão perde a graça "

- " Hum ... Deixe me adivinhar , pela olhada que você deu aí agora , acho que sei o que é . Mas acho melhor não revelar , já que você prefeririu não dizer ... " - Disse Ruki , fitando o Uruha vermelho .

- " É , chegou a hora da entrega dos presentes ... " - Disse Uruha .

Reita levantou as mãos e disse :

- " O meu já foi ! "

- " Tem que abrir agora ? " - Perguntou o aniversariante .

- " Sim , sem direito de escolha ! " - Disse Kai , com um sorriso meio suspeito .

- " Tá , veremos ... " - Disse Aoi abrindo o pacote não muito grande que Reita jogara em seu colo . Viu os amigos sorrirem marotos , observando a cena dele abrindo o pacote . Assim que abriu pôde ver certamente o que era , olhou para os amigos , que esperavam certamente uma reação dele . Fitou Uruha que parecia curioso , pois não sabia o que o Reita tinha resolvido dar para ele .

Aoi num movimento rápido , deitou Uruha no sofá e lhe deu um beijo quente , pôde escutar os assobios de Reita e Ruki , e sussurrou algo no ouvido de Uruha , que corara logo em seguida . Levantou - se de cima de Uruha , e deu um sorriso vitorioso à todos .

O próximo que entregou o presente foi Ruki , que lhe entregara um grande pacote que estava atrás do sofá . Disse :

- " Olha , não querendo dizer que o seu está velho , mas toma . Novinho em folha . "

Aoi abriu o pacote e viu um violão , que diferente dos que tinha , era branco , lindo , com o seu nome gravado na frente , e o nome da banda .

- " Que lindo , muito obrigado Ruki ! " - Agradeceu Aoi .

- " Ih ! Perdi a graça ... Que burro ! Devia ter dado o meu presente primeiro que todos . Mas mesmo assim , tó . " - Disse Kai entregando um pacote à Aoi .

Quando abriu , viu que era uma regata preta , com uma estampa prata linda . Kai logo continuou sorrindo :

- " Sei que você tem de monte , mas acho que não se importaria em ter mais uma ! "

- " Claro que sim , pois pode deixar que vou usá - la com muito carinho . Arigato ! " - Respondeu o guitarrista moreno feliz .

Todos fitaram Uruha curiosos , esperando ver o que daria para Aoi de presente , mas este infelizmente teve que decepcionar os amigos , disse sem jeito :

- " Olha gente , sem querer ser egoísta , mas já sendo , o meu presente pro Aoi kun , só pode ser dado quando estivermos a sós , já que é uma coisa muito particular , sabem ? "

Todos continuaram o fitando , quando Reita deu um sorriso perverso , enquanto os outros dois riram , ambos sem graça .

Uruha se levantou de onde estava sentado , e foi até a cozinha , buscou as bebidas .

- " Hum ... Vocês querem comer o bolo primeiro ou beber primeiro ? " - Perguntou Uruha depositando as bebidas em cima da mesa .

- " Sem preferências . " - Respondeu Kai primeiro .

- " Beber ! " - Logo Reita e Ruki responderam em uníssono .

Uruha fitou Aoi , que simplesmente pegou uma bebida qua estava em cima da mesa . E declarou :

- " Junto com a maioria , vamos beber ! "

A sala do apartamento de Uruha logo se encheu de risadas , e Aoi obrigou os outros integrantes a contarem todas as piadas que ele havia perdido nessa semana . Ririam felizes . Até que estavam todos , exceto Kai , meio bêbados , e decidiram que iam cortar o bolo . Uruha tropeçando já em várias coisas , buscou uma faca na cozinha . A entregando na mão de Aoi . Que com calma cortou o primeiro pedaço do bolo , colocou em um pratinho e se levantou logo em seguida .

- " Primeiro pedaço , mas é claro que é do Uru , não esperavam que eu dissesse outra pessoa né ?! "

Segundo pedaço . Fez um pequeno suspense , mas logo falou :

- " O segundo pedaço , " - parou e olhou os quatro curiosos que estavam a sua frente , continuou - " pra ... mim ! Já que me amo tanto . "

Logo pôde ver a cara dos amigos querendo o espancar , mas Uruha os interrompeu , levantando - se do sofá , abraçando Aoi pela cintura , cada um com o seu pedaço de bolo na mão , disse :

- " Olhem , o resto do bolo você vêem como se dividem , que nós vamos apreciar o bolo em meu quarto . "

- " Que falta de educação ! Vai expulsar os convidados agora ?! " - Disse Reita protestando .

- " Não , não é essa a minha intenção . Veremos , Reita e Ruki , tenho o quarto de convidados no meio do corredor , se vocês quiserem , não precisam nem pedir tá ? E Kai , se você me desculpa , o sofá da sala é bicama , pode usar , e os cobertores estão todos no quarto de convidados , tá ? Sirvam - se , a casa é de vocês . " - Uruha após dar as instruções em sua casa , fitou Aoi e se dirigiram para o quarto do loiro . Entraram no quarto batendo a porta , deixando para trás os amigos discutindo sobre como dividiriam o bolo .

O/

Ao entrarem no quarto , que era simples , sem muitos móveis , apenas um guarda roupas e um abajur ao lado da cama de casal . Uruha fez Aoi sentar - se na cama , e em seguida tirou o bolo da mão dele , sentando - se delicadamente ao seu lado , disse :

- " Hum ... Hoje como é um dia especial , deixe me te servir , Aoi kun ! "

Dizendo isso Uruha pegou um pequeno pedaço do bolo , e deu na boca do Aoi . Que feliz , apenas obedeceu as vontades de Uruha .

Após comerem o bolo , Uruha tomou Aoi nos braços , o fez deitar lentamente na cama , sempre olhando em seus orbes negros , e se colocou em cima dele , deu lhe um leve selinho , aproximou - se de seu ouvido sensível e sussurrou :

- " Happy Birthday yah ?! Aoi kun "

Sentiu o corpo de Aoi arrepiar , lembeu levemente o lóbulo de sua orelha , acariciou o seu tóxax por baixo de sua regata preta que ele tanto gostava , sentindo os músculos muito bem definidos do moreno enrijecerem a cada toque de seus dedos finos , mordeu a base de seu pescoço , logo tomou a sua boca num beijo intenso e pôs uma de suas mão em suas costas , assim que quebrou o beijo , retirou rapidamente a sua regata e tomou um de seus mamilos entre seus dentes , e passou a mão no cós de sua calça justa , e abriu o zíper lentamente .

Aoi , por sua vez , enfiou a mão por baixo da regata de Uruha , que ao contrário da sua era branca , o que destacava mais ainda o seu corpo magro e esbelto , Uruha entendendo a mensagem de Aoi , levantou os braços , e facilitou a retirada da regata de seu corpo . Aoi fincou levemente as unhas nas costas de Uruha , quando sentiu que este passara a mão em seu membro , e o pressionara na intenção de provocá - lo , e indo na vontade de Uruha , estava ficando muito excitado , abriu a calça de Uruha e libertou o seu membro , quase num desespero , e ouviu Uruha soltar um gemido alto e gostoso de aprovação .

O loiro desceu os seus movimentos com a boca , passou a língua em seu pescoço , e em seguida em seu peito forte e despido , lambeu o seu mamilo que à aquela altura estava totalmente enrijecido devida às constantes provocações e carinhos de Uruha , deu leves e poucas mordidas em seu tórax , o fazendo soltar baixos gemidos de prazer . Parou e fitou o seu rosto , a sua cabeça estava levemente jogado para trás , um sinal de que estava excitado , sem tirar o olhar de seu rosto , deu uma breve lambida na parte mais sensível de seu membro , o fazendo arquear as costas , e segurar firme o braço de Uruha , continuou os movimentos , mas agora com um pouco mais de intensidade em seu membro .

- " Kouyou ... " - Tentava lhe dizer algo , e Uruha sabia exatamente o que era , ignorou completamente o gemido de Aoi , continuando persistentemente os movimentos , até perceber que este estava realmente muito próximo do orgasmo , interrompeu os movimentos com a boca , e tomou os seus lábio sedutores , fazendo - o sentir o seu próprio gosto , continuando a pressionar o seu membro com a mão , e logo o líquido branco que saíra de Aoi escorreu na mão do loiro e em seu lençól .

Aoi soltou um grito baixo de prazer , quando sua boca fora coberta pela de Takashima e se beijaram apaixonados , e Uruha se sproximou do ouvido sensível de Aoi e sussurrou :

- " Aishiteiru ! Yuu ... "

Aoi apenas o puxou para mais um beijo , se levantaram e tomaram um breve banho no banheiro que tinha dentro do suíte , e voltaram a se deitar na cama , e logo adormeceram cansados .

O/

Aoi acordou sentindo uma mão em seu rosto , abriu os olhos e viu que Uruha o observava atentamente , sorriu e disse :

- " Oi ? Posso ajudar ? "

- " Claro , fica aí hein ?! " - Respondeu Uruha prontamente .

Desceu da cama e foi até seu guarda roupa e pegou algo que Aoi não pôde ver , voltou saltitante para a cama e pediu para que Aoi fechasse os olhos , pegou a sua mão e passou algo em seu dedo .

- " Pode olhar ... "

Quando Aoi abriu o olho , viu em sua mão uma linda aliança prata , pois ambos não gostavam de coisas douradas , olhou para Uruha feliz , que pegou a sua mão e deu um selinho em seu dedo , e disse novamente :

- " Happy Birthday , Yuu chan ... "

End.


End file.
